In the production of televisions, manufacturers will release various different types of televisions to satisfy the requirements of different consumers, for example, using different sizes, appearances, display panels, etc. From the perspective of large-scale production, if there are many types of televisions, reducing the number of types of mainboards with the highest circuit complexity as much as possible will help to enhance the efficiency of production, sales, after-sales and maintenance services, and also quality control.
However, it may be difficult to use a uniform type of mainboards for televisions using different display panels. As for traditional display panels produced by various panel manufacturers, although connecting lines between signal transmission interfaces of the display panels and signal transmission interfaces of the mainboards are standard, signal properties such as line order definition, control interface, signal level polarity and the like are not unified, and the various panel manufacturers may not be willing to unify these signal properties considering their own benefits. Developing a specific mainboard separately for each type of display panel may increase the development cost significantly. Also, it may be hard to produce these mainboards in a same production line, which brings negative effects on production process control, inventory management, spare-parts management and maintenance, etc.